wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tribe Theme Songs
Theme songs for the tribes! MudWing Theme Song (Note: This song is a call-response, imagine a bigwings calling to his siblings) "We Are A Family" by Jack Hartmann We’re big – We're big We're small – We're small We’re young – We're young And we're old – We're old We’re all different dragons living together with love. We laugh – We laugh We play – We play We learn – We learn everyday – everyday We’re all different dragons living together with love. Together with love. And we – we are – are a – a family – family living – living Together – together Together – together {Chorus:} We are a family – family Wherever We may go We are a family – family I can feel our love – grow I can feel love grow We hug – We hug We care – We care We help – We help and we share – We share We’re all different dragons living together with love. Together with love We sing – We sing We hope – We hope We dream – We dream and we grow – We grow We’re all different dragons living together with love. Together with love. And we – We are – are A – a family – family Living – living working – working Together – together Together – together {Chorus} SandWing Theme Song "No Roots" by Alice Merton I like digging holes and hiding things inside them When I'll grow old I hope I won't forget to find them 'Cause I've got memories and travel like gypsies in the night I built a home and wait for someone to tear it down Then pack it up in boxes, head for the next town running 'Cause I've got memories and travel like gypsies in the night And a thousand times I've seen this road, A thousand times {Chorus:} I've got no roots, but my home was never on the ground I've got no roots, but my home was never on the ground I've got no roots uh uh uh uh I've got no roots uh uh uh uh I've got no roots, but my home was never on the ground I've got no roots, but my home was never on the ground I've got no roots uh uh uh uh I've got no roots uh uh uh uh I like standing still, boy that's just a wishful plan Ask me where I come from, I'll say a different land But I've got memories and travel like gypsies in the night I can't get the numbers, and play the guessing name It's just the place that changes, the rest is still the same But I've got memories and travel like gypsies in the night And a thousand times I've seen this road, A thousand times {Chorus} I like digging holes, Hiding things inside them When I'll grow old I won't forget to find them I like digging holes, Hiding things inside them When I'll grow old I won't forget to find them I've got no roots No roots {Chorus} No! SeaWing Theme Song (Note: This is not the actual theme song, but my sister came up with it and I thought it was hilarious, so until I find a actual theme song this is gonna be here) "SpongeBob SquarePants Song" by Nickelodeon Who lives in a castle under the sea? All the SeaWings! Purple and blue and fishy-eyed green! All the SeaWings! If bright lights and fish fins be something you wish... All the SeaWings! Then jump in the sea and swim like a fish! All the SeaWings! All the SeaWings! All the SeaWings! All the... SeaWings! SkyWing Theme Song "Counting Stars" by One Republic (Sanskrit Sunset, thanks for the suggestion!) {Chorus:} Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard Said, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars I see this life like a swinging vine Swing my heart across the line And my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold On just doing what we're told I feel something so, but right doing the wrong thing And I feel something so wrong, but doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie Everything that kills me makes me feel alive {Chorus x2} I feel the love, and I feel it burn Down this river, every turn Hope is a four-letter word Make that money, watch it burn Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold On just doing what we're told And I feel something so wrong, but doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly {Chorus x2} Take that money, watch it burn Sink in the river the lessons I've learned x4 Everything that kills me makes me feel alive {Chorus x2} Take that money, watch it burn Sink in the river the lessons I've learned x4 RainWing Theme Song "Warrior" by Beth Crowley You fascinated me Cloaked in shadows and secrecy The beauty of a broken angel I ventured carefully Afraid of what you thought I'd be But pretty soon I was entangled You take me by the hand I question who I am {Chorus:} Teach me how to fight I'll show you how to win You're my mortal flaw And I'm your fatal sin Let me feel the sting The pain The burn Under my skin Put me to the test I'll prove that I'm strong Won't let myself believe That what we feel is wrong I finally see what You knew was inside me All along That behind this soft exterior Lies a warrior My memory refused To separate the lies from truth And search the past My mind created I kept on pushing through Standing resolute which you In equal measure Loved and hated You take me by the hand I'm seeing who I am {Chorus:} Put me to the test I'll prove that I'm strong Won't let myself believe That what we feel is wrong I finally see what You knew was inside me All along That behind this soft exterior Lies a warrior Lies a warrior You take me by the hand I'm sure of who I am {Chorus} Put me to the test I'll prove that I'm strong Won't let myself believe That what we feel is wrong I finally see what You knew was inside me All along That behind this soft exterior Lies a warrior The pictures come to life Wake in the dead of night Open my eyes I must be dreaming Clutch my pillow tight Brace myself for the fight I've heard that seeing Is believing IceWing Theme Song "I'm so Humble" by The Lonely Island (ADragonDreaming881, thanks for the idea!) Watch out, watch out It's Me! {Chorus:} I've got it all And I'm gettin' more But I never fall Beat 'em all (cause you know) I'm so humble (I'm so humble) I'm so humble! I'm a superstar I kick down the door Got the money and the girls And I'm also so humble I'm so humble! I'm so humble! Bar none, I am the most humble-est Number one at the top of the humble list My apple crumble is by far the most crumble-est But I act like it tastes bad outta humbleness The thing about me that's so impressive Is how infrequently I mention all of my successes! I forget it when girls say that I should model My belly's full from all the pride I swallow I'm the most courteous-bittable, hospitable Reverential, normal-ary Arnold Schwarzen-orgarary I hate compliments put 'em in the mortuary I'm so ordinary that it's truly quite extraordinary It's not a competition, but I'm winnin' You won't hear me admit it Because I'm so timid and submissive I treat fat people like they were thin Talk simple for the dumbos I'm so humble I'm not your normal definition of a rock star I don't complain when my private jet is subpar Ya mom's old, but I'll ask if she's your sister People say I'm charming, bu-but I beg to differ I feel more humble than Dikembe Mutongo After a stumble left him covered in a big pot o' gumbo I guess in a way, bein' gracious is my weakness People say I'm so unpretentious for a genius {Chorus} I say that with no ego! I'm so humble! It's just good manners! Say I'm a ten, but I'm an eight at best "Plus two" says you. Not me, cause I'm so humble Mama raised me right! I'm so humble! I'm so humble Watch out! Watch out! NightWing Theme Song "Pompeii" by Bastille I was left to my own devices Many days fell away with nothing to show {Chorus:} And the walls kept tumbling down In the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills Bringing darkness from above But if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like you've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? We were caught up and lost in all of our vices In your pose as the dust settled around us {Chorus} But if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like you've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? Eh-oh, eh-oh Eh-eh-oh, eh-oh {x3} Oh, where do we begin? The rubble or our sins? Oh, oh, where do we begin? The rubble or our sins? {Chorus} But if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like you've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? If you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? Eh-eh-oh, eh-oh {x8} HiveWing Theme Song (Note: The song has been edited slightly to fit the HiveWings) Fifty Two, thanks for the idea! "The Soviet National Anthem" by Sergey Mikhalkov United forever in friendship and labor, Our mighty republics will ever endure. The Great HiveWing Union will live through the ages. The dream of a people their fortress secure. {Chorus:} Long live our HiveWing motherland, Built by the people's mighty hand. Long live our people, united and free. Strong in our friendship tried by fire. Long may our crimson flag inspire, Shining in glory for all dragons to see. Through days dark and stormy where Great Queen Wasp led us Our eyes saw the bright sun of freedom above And Queen Wasp our leader with faith in the people, Inspired us to build up the land that we love. {Chorus} We fought for the future, destroyed the invaders, And brought to our homeland the laurels of fame. Our glory will live in the memory of nations And all generations will honor her name. {Chorus} SilkWing Theme Song "Breakout" by Swing Out Sister When explanations makes no sense When every answer's wrong You're fighting with lost confidence All expectations gone The time has come to make or break Move on, don't hesitate And breakout {Chorus:} Don't stop to ask And now you've found a break to make it last You've got to find a way Say what you want to say Breakout When situations never change Tomorrow looks unsure Don't leave your destiny to chance What are you waiting for The time has come to make your break Breakout {Chorus x2} Some people stop at nothing If you're searching for something Lay down the law shout out for more Breakout and shout Day in day out Breakout Breakout {Chorus x2} (Don't) Lay down the law (stop) Shout out for more (to ask) Breakout and shout day in day out Ooh, breakout Breakout Breakout Lay down the law Shout out for more Breakout and shout day in day out LeafWing Theme Song "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in color And do the things I want You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong (Chorus) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on over you You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You try to break me, but you see (Chorus) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning In the end... (Chorus) x2 What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone When I'm alone Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress